


Stay With Me (Because You're All I Need)

by Huntress8611



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Needs A Hug, Bad Parent Maryse Lightwood, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Malec, Protective Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:04:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9750044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress8611/pseuds/Huntress8611





	

Alec walked through the rain, lost in his thoughts, with no destination in mind. He was only mildly surprised when he looked up to see that he had managed to end up at Magnus' loft. His distressed brain took him to the place he felt safest. He walked up the stairs and knocked on the door.

“Who dares disturb the High Warlock of Brooklyn!”

“Mags, it's Alec,” he said with a sigh.

The door creaked open, and Alec walked in, hanging his wet coat on the coat rack and skipping off his shoes. He looked around for his sparkly warlock, eyes stopping when he saw him on the couch.

“Hello, Alexander,” said Magnus, “What brings you here today?”

“I don't really know,” said Alec.

Magnus patted the spot next to him on the couch, prompting Alec to sit down. He sat on the couch and pulled his legs to his chest, resting his forehead on them.

“Alec?” said Magnus, moving closer to his boyfriend, concerned, “What's wrong, Alexander?”

“It's all my fault,” mumbled Alec.

“What's your fault, Alec?” Magnus gently asked, resting a hand on the shadowhunter’s shoulder.

“I was supposed to protect him. He died because of me,” said Alec, his voice filled with grief.

It suddenly clicked in Magnus' brain. Alec thought it was his fault that Max was dead. “Alexander, is this about Max?” he asked, earning a small nod in response. “Oh, Alec,” he said, standing up and tugging the blue-eyed boy with him.

They walked to Magnus’ bedroom, and the warlock gently pushed Alec onto the bed. He went to the other side and sat down, pulling the taller man into a tight hug. Alec laid his head on Magnus’ shoulder, leaning back into his chest.

“I should have kept h-him safe. I-I…” stuttered Alec.

“Hush, Alec you couldn't have stopped this. I'm sorry. I love you, don't do this to yourself, Alexander,” said Magnus.

At that, a few tears rolled down Alec's cheeks. “You don't always have to be strong, Alec. Let it out. You're safe here, I'll protect you,” whispered Magnus.

Alec moved so his face was buried in Magnus' shirt, curling into his lap. Magnus adjusted his grip, tightening his hold. Magnus looked down and placed a gentle kiss on the shadowhunter's beautiful black hair. Alec began to cry, unable to hold it back anymore.

“There you go,” said Magnus, “You can’t bottle everything up, Alec. Just let it out.” And so Alec did, and just kept crying. Crying for Max, for Jace and Izzy’s grief, for the hatred of his parents. He eventually stopped crying. Then he couldn't breathe.

Everything was blurry, the voices of his parent were telling him he was a disappointment, saying Max’s death was on him. That he could have done better. Panicking, he began to grab at his shirt, trying to figure out why he couldn't breathe.

“Can't breathe,” he managed to say, and Magnus looked down at him, scared for Alec but refusing to let it show.

He pulled Alec down so that they were both lying on their sides, facing each other. He grabbed one of Alec's hands, setting it over his heart. He used his other arm to pull Alec closer, keeping him in a tight hug. 

“Alec, try and match your breaths to mine. You can do it,” said Magnus. Alec breathed in, his breath hitching in a way that would have made Magnus smirk in any other situation.

“Good, good. You're okay. You're fine, Alec.”

Eventually, Alec’s breathing went back to normal and Magnus wrapped his other arm around Alec, who buried his face in the warlock’s shirt. They stayed like that, Alec in Magnus’ arms until both men were asleep.

The next morning, Magnus awoke to a frantic knocking on the door. Untangling himself from Alec, he got up and opened the door, revealing Clary.

“Please tell me Alec is here. He's not at the institute and Isabelle and Jace don't know where he is either,” she said. 

He's here. Calm down, biscuit. He got here last night,” Magnus said with a yawn, still tired.

Once Clary left, he went back to his bed, wanting to talk to Alec about what happened last night. When he walked into his room, Alec was already awake. 

“Izzy or Jace?” he asked, yawning.

“Actually, it was Clary,” said Magnus, “She was worried because nobody could find you.”

“Of course. I forgot to tell them when I went for a walk,” said Alec.

Magnus sat on the bed, snapping his fingers, making coffee appear on the nightstand. When Alec glared at him, he snapped his fingers again and sighed. 

“There, I paid for it.”

Alec smiled at him and picked up the two cups of coffee. He handed one to Magnus, who happily drank it. When they were finished with their coffee and much more alert, they moved to the living room, Alec sitting down on the couch and Magnus going to get food out of his fridge.

Magnus walked back into the room and sat on the couch, holding two stacks of pancakes. They happily ate and then Magnus turned to Alec, wanting to ask him something.

“Why are you so convinced it's all your fault?” Magnus suddenly asked. Alec sighed, leaned up against Magnus, who in turn wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

“It’s my parents,” Alec said, “They think it's my fault. On top of them thinking that it's my fault, they're also still angry about us kissing in front of everyone. They seem to enjoy blaming me for everything these days.”

“Well, they're wrong, it isn't your fault. Also, we are going to sort this out. They have no right to be upset about our relationship, Alexander,” said Magnus.

Magnus stood up, holding out his hand, tugging Alec up with him when he grabbed it. They walked to the door when Alec stopped.

“Where are we going?” he asked, confused.

“I am going to talk to Maryse and Robert,” said Magnus, his voice hinting at his anger.

Alec grabbed Magnus’ shoulder, “No, Magnus,” he said.

Magnus spun around, eyes flashing to those of a cat and blue electricity sparked from his fingers. “Yes, Alexander. We will go,” he said, leaving no room for argument.

“Magnus, at least calm down a bit, please,” said Alec.

Magnus' eyes softened, and he restored the glamor. He moved his hands to Alec's neck and pulled him into a kiss.

Magnus pulled away after a bit, tugging Alec into a hug. “We’ll be fine, Alexander,” he whispered into Alec's ear as he let go. “Come on.”

Magnus threaded his fingers through Alec's, tugging him out the door. They walked to the institute, ignoring the looks they got from people. As they walked up to the door of the Institute, Alec hesitated. Magnus reassuringly squeezed his hand and he moved to stand next to his boyfriend. Alec opened the door and Magnus followed him into the Institute.

They were greeted by Isabelle and Clary, who both hugged Alec and Magnus.

“I'm glad you're here,” Izzy began, “but I'm not sure it's going to go over very well with Robert or Maryse.”

“That's kinda the point, Isabelle,” responded Magnus with a smirk.

“I tried to stop him, he's angry. I'm just going to stay out of his way,” commented Alec.

“I’m going to kill your parents now,” stated Magnus, “I suggest that you stay out of the way.”

Magnus walked towards the common room of the institute, Alec on his heels. Maryse and Robert looked up as he walked into the room, pushing Alec slightly behind him. Magnus crossed his arms, glaring at them.

“Why are you here, warlock?” said Maryse angrily, standing up.

“Alec, make him leave.” 

“I don’t control him,” said Alec angrily, “He’s the High Warlock of Brooklyn, he can very well do whatever he wants.”

“Why do you think that it's Alec’s fault that Max died?” he said, his voice deathly calm.

“It  _was_  his fault,” said Maryse, causing Alex to flinch. Magnus pushed him even more behind him, wrapping Alec’s arms around his waist.

“It wasn't his fault!” yelled Magnus, and Alec rested his chin on Magnus’ head.

“Mags, calm down,” murmured Alec.

“I can't, she's got no right to blame you for this!” he yelled.

“Magnus, yelling isn't going to help anything,” Alec said softly. Magnus let out a long breath and leaned back into Alec’s embrace, taking a few deep breaths.

“See? You can control him, Alec,” said Maryse. At that, something in Alec snapped.

Magnus felt the change, and softly said, “Alec, don't do something that you regret.”

“I won't, I should have done this a long time ago,” he said, his voice full of determination. “Maryse, I forgave you for a lot of the things you've said, but you're obviously not going to change. I'm moving out of the institute. If Magnus is okay with it, I'll move in with him, and if not, I'll figure out something, but I won't live under the same roof as you any longer. Goodbye.”

Alec took Magnus’ hand in his own, and Magnus squeezed his hand, offering silent support as they walked out. As the door shut behind them, they were met with clapping. As it turns out, Izzy, Jace, and Clary had been listening to the whole conversation. Magnus let go of Alec’s hand as Jace stepped forward and pulled Alec into a hug, which he immediately returned, resting his forehead on his parabatai’s shoulder and letting out a sigh.

“I can't believe I just did that,” said Alec. Jace chuckled, and let go of Alec. Magnus grabbed his hand as they walked back to his apartment.

“You're definitely staying with me, Alexander,” said Magnus.

“Thank you,” Alec said, relieved.

When they arrived, Magnus tugged Alec over to the couch, pulling him down next to him as he sat down. Alec suddenly let out a long breath before starting to laugh. Magnus wrapped an arm around Alec’s shoulders before joining him laughing.

Once both men stopped laughing, Magnus pulled Alec closer to him so that Alec was laying his head on his shoulder.

“Thank you for everything, Magnus,” said Alec. “Your welcome. I love you, Alexander,” said Magnus, kissing his boyfriend on the forehead.

“I love you too, Magnus,” said Alec, “I love you too.”


End file.
